


hot and cold

by EternalWhiteRose



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oops, Spoilers for the ending, because the ending heckled us to no end, nothing too graphic tho, slight nsfw mention in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: Ryo is cold. He's always been cold.Akira has always been the warm one.And Ryo loves that the most about him.





	hot and cold

Ryou was cold.

Not, like, temperature wise, where because the air around him was more of a chill he shivered and became cold, but his pale skin was always cooler than the average human being. He presumed it had something to do with low circulation or maybe low blood pressure but it doesn’t have anything to do with devils and so he doesn’t really have a care to figure it out. It’s never bothered him, personally, so it’s never been a problem. It’s probably just something to do with the fact that he drinks too much, or smokes too much, or doesn’t sleep enough. Whatever.

Akira, however, was always nice and warm.

Ryou still distinctly remembers the pleasant warmth of Akira’s hand that first time they met as children, and how it was so much more than anything he’d ever felt. He’d grasped the hands of adults around him in handshakes and high fives before, but those palms were never as hot as Akira’s was. Ryou was always so glad that when they were children they started their tradition to hug because having Akira’s nice, warm arms around him was such a wonderful feeling. Their hugs were short and sweet in the beginning, but as they get older and more during the time that Akira has Amon’s body their embraces get a little longer. Akira’s never complained that his best friend was chilled to the touch, instead let their hugs last as long as Ryou wanted them to and for that, the blond was ever grateful.

Ryou didn’t love. But this, this was as close to love as he was willing to get.

When he’s with Akira one night, bouncing on his lap, he’s surprised that Akira’s most private part of his body, which really, wasn’t that private at all considering even the loosest of pants could outline what was hidden away inside of them, wasn’t the hottest part of him. It was still his chest, that Ryou would rest his head against when they made love, had sex, fucked, whatever you wanted to call their nightly interactions, that was the warmest to him. And Ryou would never admit this to anyone, not even to himself a second time, but he always made sure to press the side of his face against Akira’s defined pectoral muscles and just lay there in the dark, allowing the heat to radiate into his cheeks. It’s all he ever really needed.

Ryou tells himself that he doesn’t love. He can’t love.

And then, like a sudden tidal wave of freezing water, Akira is cold.

Ryou doesn’t quite understand how a man, who had always been such an important source of heat to him, suddenly is the coldest thing he’s ever touched. Colder than Ryou’s own skin, stiff to the touch, and rough with scars. Ryou doesn’t know what to do. He’s always depended on Akira to keep him warm and safe from everything going on, and now that safety has evaded him and was no longer available. But maybe he can actually finally return the favor.

He picks Akira’s torso up, the only remainder of his body, almost completely dried of any blood that would have been flowing, and holds it close to his bosom. It had to be the warmest part of him, just like Akira’s chest was, right? That had to be the reason Ryou was always so cold, there wasn’t enough blood flowing through him.

He cries violently. He’s never cried before, and the tears are boiling in comparison to the temperature of his face. He loves Akira, he admits too late. He loves Akira and he love how warm he is and he just _really_ fucking loves Akira. And now, while rigor mortis sets in and Akira becomes colder than stone and stiffer than rock Ryou still whispers into the devil’s ear that he loves him.

Not only is Ryou cold, but his entire world has turned to ice.

**Author's Note:**

> heheheheheheh oops  
> I THOUGHT OF THIS IN THE SHOWER BECAUSE IM A LIVING DISASTER  
> hey so crybabys ending really fuCKED me amirite


End file.
